


meteora

by wincechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lets the cool breeze wash over him, tucking the wings of his leather jacket in close around himself when it pulls goosebumps up on his skin. He determinedly doesn’t look at Cas, watching the meteors fall and burn and wink out of existence, trying not to think about how he’s falling and burning too. He doesn’t look at him as Cas finally crawls up on the hood beside him, doesn’t look when he lies down, oblivious, close enough that their shoulders brush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meteora

**Author's Note:**

> I started this the last time the Perseids were happening and just finally decided it needed to be finished. Thanks as always to my dearest Meg for beta <3
> 
> Cas and Dean are in high school but above the age of consent!

"Can’t you drive any faster, Dean?"

Dean flicks a glance away from the headlight-lit road towards the passenger seat, where Cas is all but bouncing within the confines of his seatbelt. Dean has to fight the urge to laugh; he can't remember the last time he saw his friend so impatient. Maybe that time in the sixth grade when they went on a school field trip to the museum and Cas was too busy reading the tiny placards in front of every single damn display to hear their teacher reminding them to go to the bathroom before they started the long trek back to school, and wound up barely making it off the bus and safely into a washroom without peeing himself.

"That's new," Dean snorts. "Seems to me you're always telling me to slow down."

Cas glares, as if speed limits only apply when there _isn't_ a spectacular meteor shower going on, and Dean should damn well know it. He’d left his homework unfinished too, even though they both have physics assignments due tomorrow, and Dean’s not going to let him live that one down either.

For now, though, Dean just smirks. "Hold your horses," he admonishes. "We're not gonna miss it."

Cas huffs and pouts like he can’t fight Dean's logic but wants to, and Dean almost loses the battle to keep himself from laughing. But because he's a sucker he lets his foot press a little harder on the accelerator, giving the Impala a little more gas so she roars down the road out of the dirty yellow spread of the city lights. It’s a school night and there’s no one out here anyway, no traffic and no cops and no parents to stop them.

He drives and he drives, maybe farther than he needs to and definitely too long for Cas who is squirming in his seat with anticipation, but when he finally turns into a dead-end gravel road that butts up against a swaying field of wild grass, it's worth it for the light pollution they left behind. Cas practically hurls himself out of the passenger seat, creak of the Impala’s door and scuff of his sneakers on the gravel following him out. Dean laughs under his breath and follows more slowly, detouring to the trunk to pull out the ratty old blanket he'd stashed there a couple days before just for this.

When he makes his way back around the car, scratchy warm wool bundled up against his chest, he finds Cas stalled-out in front of the Impala, neck craned upwards and hands dangling limply at his side, eyes wide and wondrous as he stares up into the black. He feels a totally cheesy flush of feeling he doesn’t dare to name as he looks over the shiny hood of the Impala at his friend, a smile tugging at his mouth. Out here the stars are bright without the city lights to dim them, bright enough that Dean can see every line of Cas' face, the color washed away in the night but jaw still sharp and elegant, cheekbone still a jagged arch under wide, dark eyes.

Dean stops at his friend's side, following his gaze up into the velvety sky. It's a clear night, a night made for this really, and he breathes deep as the wind rustles through the grass, warm breeze brushing up against his face and sliding through the short strands of his hair, sweet with the smell of grass and dew.

At his side, Cas gasps as a dart of light streaks across the sky, and he grabs at Dean reflexively. Dean jumps. Cas' hand is warm and soft where it curls around Dean's and it misses his wrist just a little, thumb pressing into Dean's palm, curling around the heel of his hand instead, and Dean doesn't (he _doesn't)_ feel a flash of heat and need at the unexpected contact.

"Dean," Cas says, " _look,"_ his voice low and awed and Dean knows it’s not about him, it's about the giant space rocks burning up as they fall through earth’s atmosphere or whatever, but he can’t help where his stupid, traitorous brain goes, or the thrum of heat in the pit of his stomach at his name coming out of Cas' mouth like that.

He pulls away, not because he wants to but because he really fucking _doesn't_ , prying his hand gently out of Cas' vice grip and turning to spread the blanket over the front of the Impala. He climbs noisily up into the hood, leaning back against the windshield and lacing his fingers behind his head to pillow it against his hands, staring up at the meteors slicing across the still, black sky. Meteors are fine to look at. Meteors are safe.

Dean lets the cool breeze wash over him, tucking the wings of his leather jacket in close around himself when it pulls goosebumps up on his skin. He determinedly doesn’t look at Cas, watching the meteors fall and burn and wink out of existence, trying not to think about how he’s falling and burning too. He doesn’t look at him as Cas finally crawls up on the hood beside him, doesn’t look when he lies down, oblivious, close enough that their shoulders brush.

"It's beautiful," Cas says finally, low and hushed, and he turns his head to look at Dean finally, the wild fall of his bangs brushing against Dean's forehead. He's close, too fucking close, and Dean's breath snags, painful in his chest, and he just manages to rasp out, "Yeah."

He knows he’s given himself away when Cas’ brow furrows, and instead of looking away back up to the meteors flickering through the endless black, he squints across the distance at Dean. “Dean? Are you all right?”

Dean is lost, and he’s supposed to be watching a meteor shower goddammit, not tripping over his own feet to drop his cards all over the fucking table for Cas to see. “Yeah,” he croaks, and grimaces at the sound. He clears his throat, tries again. “Yeah, I’m fine, man.”

But Cas has always known him, always seen right through his bullshit. “You’re not fine.” His eyes flicker back and forth between Dean’s, restless and searching. Dean stares back and his pulse is pounding heavy in his ears, an urgent drumbeat impossible to ignore. He stares back, and in the washed-black of Cas’ wide, bright eyes, he sees the reflection of a streak of light as another meteor sparks across the sky.

His eyes fall, unerring with years of practice, to Castiel’s mouth.

He’s staring—can’t drag his eyes away, can’t stop the weighty caress of his gaze along Cas’ full upper lip—so he doesn’t miss the way Cas’ lips part, or the heavy, ragged gasp he sucks in between them. Dean looks up, startled, to find Cas staring at him, his pupils wide and full in the dim starlight. The expression on his face sparks a shocking, hungry need in Dean’s belly and lancing down between his legs.

“Aren’t we supposed to be watching the meteor shower?” Dean manages, his voice shaky and low and fucked.

“We are,” Cas says.

They’re not.

They’re staring, eyes wide and breathing already wrecked, their shoulders pressed together on the hood of the Impala. Then Dean’s hand is moving without his permission, shaking fingers finding the sharp angle of Cas’ jaw, curling into the dip behind his ear. Cas makes a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan and Dean can’t stop the kiss as it drags him forward, pressing their mouths together with a messy urgency he’ll probably be embarrassed about later.

For now, he doesn’t care, because Cas fucking _kisses back_ , clumsy and inexperienced but so hot and so good, and his mouth opens on a ragged gasp. It’s his tongue that presses into Dean’s mouth, opening him wider and pressing them closer, Cas’ hand that finds his to curl around his wrist and bind them tighter together. It’s everything Dean hadn’t dared to hope for, had pretended not to think about when he touched himself at night, had ached for every time he made Cas smile or scowl or laugh. He’s wanted this for so long he can’t even remember when it started, if it just _was_ , this need building between them since he was old enough to know what want was. And now it’s Cas kissing him hungrily, and Dean can’t think of a single good reason they hadn’t been doing this all along.

Of course, it’s also Cas that pulls away, a soft regretful sound breathed into Dean’s mouth as he drags his mouth away, lips clinging as long as possible until they separate with a slick, wanting sound. His fingers trace slow circles over the knob of Dean’s wrist, his teeth catching on the swell of his own bottom lip as he looks reluctantly into Dean’s eyes.

“What?” Dean asks, dread and uncertainty swooping in to tamp down the luminous joy of only a few moments before. “Are you okay, Cas?” Of course, of _course_ that was too much, too far, and Dean’s going to lose his best friend in the entire fucking world because he couldn’t keep his hands to his damn self. He makes to pull away, excuses and apologies already lining themselves up on his tongue.

But Cas nods firmly, his brow furrowing and his long fingers tightening where they curl around Dean’s wrist to keep him there. His lip slips free of the tiny indentation left by his teeth, soft and wet and bruised full with their kisses. “I’m fine, Dean, it’s just…” His eyes flicker reluctantly back at the sky. “I want to keep kissing you, but we’re missing the meteor shower.”

Dean blinks blankly for a second, the words settling in, and then he bursts out laughing, the sound bubbling up inside his chest, relief warring with stupid, incandescent, happiness. By all rights Dean should be offended that Cas would rather watch a bunch of rocks falling from the sky than kiss him, but he’s not. This is part of what he loves about Cas anyway, this endless wonder at the universe and its marvels, his totally atypical teenaged boy priorities.

Cas pouts. “It’s not an everyday occurrence, Dean, and it’s not always clear—”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean interrupts, still chuckling, soft and fond. He leans in, kisses him again—once, twice, without heat. “I’ll be here when it’s over.” A third time. “ I’m not going anywhere.”

Cas frowns and then kisses him, long and lingering, before dragging his gaze back up to the sky. He lets go of Dean’s wrist to grope between them for Dean’s other hand, tentatively lacing their fingers together. This whole thing is so fucking chick flick that Dean thinks he should be embarrassed, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ruin the moment, because Cas is one of probably three people in the world who know he actually fucking loves chick flicks and would probably call him out on it anyway, the bastard. Under the cover of darkness he lets himself love it, lets his cold hand curl together with Cas’. The hood of the Impala groans under their weight as he shifts himself closer, and they don’t talk about the way his thumb strokes over the back of Cas’, or the way he tilts his head to rest it against Cas’ messy, dark hair.

Tomorrow there will be time for questions, for confessions and—hopefully—more making out. For now, they just sit here under the wide black stretch of sky, away from the noise and pollution of the city, and they watch the meteors hurtle themselves through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm on tumblr at wincechesters and twitter @wincechesters_ <3


End file.
